1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system for proofing the printing of a print job. In particular, the present invention relates to proofing the printing of images that are to be printed on tab stock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current printing systems are capable of printing a print job using output documents corresponding to the image to be printed thereon. For example, when a shifted image or a tab master for printing a tab appears in a print job, the output stock for these images will be tab stock. Presently, when the user attempts to proof a print job or image that requires tab output stock, the system will indicate on a display that the system cannot proof tab stock and the proof job will stop. Unfortunately, proofing a print job with tab stock is impossible and standard printing must be used. The user must therefore print on expensive custom tab stock to determine whether the print job is correct and as desired. This is an inefficient waste of resources.
Accordingly, there is a need to be able to proof a print job including tab images for printing on tab stock. The invention overcomes this problem by enabling proofing of a print job requiring tab stock. Further, the invention allows the proofing of tab images on standard output stock thereby diminishing waste and costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,622 to Kelley et al. discloses an example of an electronic reprographic printing system that has an automatic variable image shift for precut tabs and that prints varying image shifts on output sheets having varying dimensions, in particular, tab stock.